


The Adventures Of An Unmotivated Hero, A Terrified Runaway Noble Girl, Four Familiars, A Masochist, And Their Friends

by HeraOfOlympus8997890



Series: these moments in time (things I will never have again) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Cute friendships, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Male-Female Friendship, Mandatory Bad End, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, This Is Not Gonna Go How You Think, Wandering the Earth, everyone cries at some point, found family is best family, he just won't admit it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraOfOlympus8997890/pseuds/HeraOfOlympus8997890
Summary: If Ven ever took the time to sit down, breathe, and look back on her life, she just might realize that her life wasn't necessarily a complete mess of epic proportions.Well, actually, it was still pretty messy, and yeah, she and Lucien might have gotten the short end of the stick in the long run, but it could have been worse.But they were alive.That was a plus....Even if she really wished that that achy feeling in her chest would go away every time she the thought about the ones who weren't.(Or Ven Ainsworth really wished she never caught Nacht Amon's eye, it would have saved everyone a lot of trouble if she didn't.)[Lucien's just glad she's alive and well.]
Relationships: One-Sided Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: these moments in time (things I will never have again) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000395





	The Adventures Of An Unmotivated Hero, A Terrified Runaway Noble Girl, Four Familiars, A Masochist, And Their Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my insomina driven bout of insanity, but fuck if I'm not turn this into my Magnum Opus.

"Psst, Lucien!"

Ven really, really, really doesn't like working with Aka Chinen, not so much as a hateful grudge as it is that their personalities simply clash to much for either of them to be more than polite rivals. Ven was a terrified wreck. Aka... Was certainly something of a walking atomic bomb of pleasant emotions, and overly positive hopefulness. It... Just didn't work. Not for them anyway. And, besides, she cared for Lucien, if it meant getting him back, she could stomach a few more hours. Finally, there was a click from the lock and Ven yanked the cell door open. "Luce!"

**Author's Note:**

> The end, for now at least.
> 
> I have ten plus pages of notes now. I'm not going anywhere for a long minute.


End file.
